


Kunsel's Unknown Abilities

by KairaKara101



Series: Snippets of Kunsel's Life [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Hints of Science Experiments, Multiple Personalities, Stream of Consciousness, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Kunsel is in Junon on assignment for Soldier. Jake is there to swap files with a Turk on bodyguard duty to the Vice President. Leon is a scientist that's being nosy and uncovering paper trails of horrible experiments. They all have something in common yet nothing at all.
Series: Snippets of Kunsel's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kunsel's Unknown Abilities

Kunsel ran a hand through his short blonde hair as his brown eyes scanned the area around him. He’s not in his usual appearance. Not that he remembers what his eyes are like or his hair for that matter; since he constantly changes who he is at any one moment. Today, however, Kunsel is Leon, a Shinra scientist. He really needs to stop snooping around so much, but it’s like an addicting drug to him. He needed Leon’s credentials to get access to some files that were locked from him as Kunsel. 

Leon looked at the paper files inside the filing cabinet. _Someone_ was extremely paranoid if they kept the files as hard copies rather than digital. Leon flipped through the files stopping at one of the files with curiosity. It read _“Project J”_ on the file tab. He opened the folder reading the research and the notes inside. Frowning, Leon flipped through the papers. The more he read the more the frown spread across his face. What in the Goddess’s name was Shinra doing with that research? 

He rolled his eyes. Okay, he knew that some of it ended up as the SOLDIER program, but that research…. He felt sick knowing what those scientists injected into his system in the name of SOLDIER program. 

“Goddess,” Leon muttered closing the files leaning against the filing cabinet holding his mouth with a hand, feeling nauseous. They’re experiments… all of SOLDIER, but most of all the top three SOLDIERS.

Leon pulled out a device that allowed him to copy the files. It was crude work. But… Leon’s benefactor needed this information and he’s nothing but a good tool for those who like to use him. Leon’s head snapped up, his enhanced hearing picking up someone’s footsteps. He has to hurry. It seemed like they were a bit away so he has some time. Got to make it quick though. Leon finished copying the files and returned it to the cabinets before disappearing into the wind like he was never there.

Kunsel turned the corner as his formerly blonde hair darkened to brown while his brown eyes shifted to a lighter hazel color, grinning internally at his quick change. Bringing a hand through his hair in order to slick it back using some dangerous combination of Materia. He flipped his lab coat around turning the lab coat into a black blazer and loosening his tie. He took off his gloves and stuffed them into his pocket. It was quite nice to go from Leon, the scientist to Jake, the Turk within two seconds flat. Got to be quick so no one catches on and finds out his little secret. Especially not those mad bastards that call themselves scientists. 

For the longest time, he never understood why he was able to do something like that. Quickly change his appearance when he desired or when he was younger had a hard time from making it stay put. 

Plus, he needed to report some of the information he gathered to the Turks then run off to the Cafe to deliver more information to the Boss that practically made sure he didn’t die of starvation. So yeah, Boss got all of the information his different personas dug up from the dark unseen files of the filing cabinet. Other parties got what he deemed necessary. His loyalties laid with the Boss even if Shinra was paying him three different salaries under three different names. 

Jake cracked his neck making his way out of the building. He was in Junon for Turk business so it would make sense if he actually showed up to work. Jake made his way through Junon keeping an ear out for the local gossip. 

The local children were whispering about the resident Shinra. Jake blinked tilting his head up to stare at the sky. Rufus Shinra. He was young and arrogant if his contacts had anything to say about the man, but he was also a lovesick fool. Not that many people knew that Rufus Shinra was one. There were only a handful of people that knew. A few of them were Turks. Others well… whose to say who those others are. Definitely not Jake, no sir, he knew absolutely nothing about Rufus Shinra’s little lovesickness.

He doesn’t have the credentials nor does he have any desire to fork over information that he could have people pay him for. Information isn’t cheap. And if anything, be it Kunsel, Jake, or any of his other personas, he doesn’t hand out information. He kept the information close to his chest. Like he said earlier, only the Boss and certain associates got his information freely, but they also gave him information freely. Win-Win situation.

His PHS rang. Jake fished it out of his pocket and brought it to his ear.

“Hello?”

_“Jake, have you arrived in Junon?”_

“Oh, yeah. I’m almost at the location. Got sidetracked by some local gossip,” Jake replied evenly forcing his legs to move.

 _“Jake,”_ the voice said with exasperation, _“for once, keep the mission.”_

“Yes, sir. I shall endeavor to keep it,” Jake answered cheerfully sidestepping some locals and grabbing a child’s wrist as they tried to pickpocket him. He gave them a chilling smile that promised death before they scurried away in disgruntled fear.

_“Get that information and bring it back. We need to keep the insurgents at bay.”_

“Yes, sir. I’m hanging up now,” Jake stated promptly closing his PHS before the voice could get another word in. He worked better solo and without another voice telling him what to do. It would be best if the Turks back in Midgar figured that out. There was a reason he took long missions with minimal contact. 

Jake grinned sardonically. It seemed like he needed to go harass an underground crime lord for some information. Whistling, Jake made a sharp turn heading down into the Junon underground. His outfit and getup kept the slum dwellers out of his way. A Turks’ uniform made them stand out, in certain situations it helped, in others… not so much. 

He hadn’t been back to Junon recently. And the last time he was really there… well, he wasn’t. The person that was there was little miss spitfire by the name of Rachael. Jake chuckled quietly to himself. Rachael was hilarious with her always poking fun at Rufus Shinra. If picking up information from his trash meant anything. That girl needed to chill on the amount of blackmail material she was gathering on the man. It was her life mission or something to gather all the dirt on all power controlling men or women that she hated.

Jake strolled into a shady looking bar tilting his head grinning ferally before greeting the security detail, “Hello boys.”

The big burly men came at him with their batons and fists. Jake danced around them pulling needles out of their hiding places and throwing them with deadly precision into the burly men’s pressure points. He wasn’t here to kill them only to persuade the information out of their boss. In about ten minutes, Jake had the security detail twitching on the ground. He stepped over them with ease fixing his rumpled blazer.

“I take it your boss is in his office?” Jake inquired not expecting a response but was pleasantly surprised at the affirmative groans, “Thanks, boys.”  
Jake pushed the door open moving his head slightly to the left dodging a knife that went flying past his ear and embedding itself in the support beam.

“What do you want, Turk?” a gruff voice inquired, “Coming into my territory and attacking my men.”

“Is that how you greet me after all these years of patronage, Serghei?” Jake questioned stepping into the extravagant room, “and your men attacked me first. I was merely defending myself.” 

The man sitting in front of him frowned leaning back in his chair, “It is never a mere social call when you walk through my doors. What do you want?”

Jake strolled over to the chair that was across from Serghei and plopped down into it resting his hands on the armrests, “What do I always want when I come here? It definitely isn’t a drink or fine company for the night.”

“What type of information are you looking for?” Serghei questioned frowning deeper. His entire body exuded tension and slight fear. 

Jake relaxed in his chair staring at Serghei with his hazel eyes. He watched amused as Serghei shifted in his seat nervously. For an underground crime lord, he seemed unnerved by Jake’s presence. Perhaps it was because he had the ability to make sure someone never existed. 

“I think you know what type of information I’m looking for,” Jake replied calmly flicking a needle out of his sleeve to twirl it between his fingers.

“It comes at a cost.”

“The cost is the lives of you and your men,” Jake stated coolly allowing his hand to hold the needle in aiming position, “it would be such a shame to see an entire crime empire dismantled because we couldn’t come to an understanding. My boss wouldn’t give a Gil for what happens to you and your men. We’d merely put in our own men.” Jake leaned forward grinning evenly, “So if you’d like to keep your lives, give me the information I want.”

“Gaia damn you, Turks.”

“No need. Gaia’s already damned us, Serghei,” Jake answered grinning sardonically cool, “let’s not have Gaia damn you either.”

“Fine,” Serghei muttered pushing himself up to his feet walking over to the rows of filing cabinets, “I suppose I should be grateful that you didn’t merely decide to kill me and grab it yourself.”

“I’m a generous guy, Serghei,” Jake replied, his hazel eyes following Serghei intensely as he relaxed his grip on his needle. 

Serghei rifled through his files before pulling out a thin folder without a label. He turned around and threw it on the table between them.

Jake glanced at it balefully. His hazel eyes half on Serghei as he leaned forward to throw the file open. So it was AVALANCHE. He had an inkling and a gut feeling but… to see it blatantly confirmed like that. His eyes quickly scanned the information. He felt the threat before he even registered it. His hand had moved and a needle was currently aimed at one of the security detail’s Adam’s apple.

“You’re really pushing it, dumbo,” Jake stated evenly flipping a page with his free hand, “I’ll give you props for getting rid of the paralysis.” It took less than a two minutes for him to finish his read through of the information. He turned his attention to the security detail and smiled chillingly, “I should kill you for attempting to kill me twice in less than thirty minutes. But like I told Serghei, I’m a generous guy.” With one swift movement, Jake dislocated the man’s shoulder, broke the arm, and pushed the man to his knees, before leaning down near the man’s ear, “next time, I’ll make sure to make you disappear.”

Jake pushed the man forward swiping the file off the table. Serghei stood frozen to his spot in either shock or surprise, Jake couldn’t tell.

“Serghei, teach your people to not mess with me. There will be no more warnings,” Jake stated evenly straightening up and smoothing out his blazer and tie. He left the threat hang in the air between them, “Have a good evening.”

Jake turned on his heels and left the shady bar. The sooner he was out of there, the sooner he could drop by Rufus Shinra’s office to gather some information from the Turk on duty, before returning to Midgar to make his report.

That would be three items ticked off his list of things to finish. Jake scoffed quietly dodging the people making his way back up. His list of things never seemed to be diminishing. Quite the opposite in fact. The list was becoming longer and longer as he gathered more and more information. One thing would lead to five others. And he couldn’t work without enough information. 

Okay that was a slight lie. He could. But he’d feel better with concrete information to back up his actions. And the entire operation that the Boss had going was based on information. His life as Kunsel, Leon, Jake, or whoever he was for the day laid in the balance of actually finding information for a cure for himself, the people, and the world at large.

The World was dying. Gaia was dying. And with it, the people were too. Humans dabbling in things they have no understanding of. Mako. Lifestream. Cetra. Jenova. 

His PHS rang pulling him out of his thoughts. He flipped it open and answered the call.

“Ello!”

_“Hey kid, you taking care of yourself?”_

Jake glanced around at the people passing by once he made it back to the top, closer to Shinra’s Junon Headquarters.

“Hey Boss,” Jake replied evenly leaning against a wall in the shadows, eyes tracking everything, “I’m not pushing myself to much if that’s what you’re inquiring about. Just got finish dragging information out of a crime lord. I’ll send you copies when I can get to a copier.”

_“Don’t get sloppy. Since you’re in Junon, get the report from our friend won’t you?”_

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be back in Midgar in a few days if everything else goes as planned,” Jake replied adjusting the file in his arms. There was a brief hum before she said her last words and hung up. 

Jake stared at the people going about their day with a faint curiosity. What was it like to not worry about the dark dealings of the world? What was it like to worry only about what to have for lunch or dinner? What was it like to be normal? He’s never known that normalcy. 

His hazel eyes glowed briefly at his overflowing emotions. He shook his head getting the glow to fade away. That glow gave him away as a SOLDIER with Mako Enhancements. Jake didn’t have Mako Enhancements. Kunsel did but he wasn’t Kunsel at the moment. Heh, not even five minutes after the Boss told him not to be sloppy. Jake frowned pushing off the wall. He should finish this up. He missed the Cafe’s milk tea with bunnies, the gossip, and the great company found there.

He made his way into the Junon Headquarters flashing his Turk badge at the receptionist before clicking the button to call for the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. 

Junon brought too many bad memories. His suffering and his harsh upbringing. Those nights where a sharp emptiness ate at his stomach making it impossible to sleep. To the painful days where people would scream, yell, and beat the orphans running around stealing food to survive. 

To the never-ending question of what happened to him? Why was his memories from before he was five gone? Who was he exactly? Did he have parents? Did they love him? Why did they leave him? Why was he found in Junon by other orphans? 

Jake sighed stepping inside the elevator and leaned back against the wall exhausted. Sure he wasn’t pushing himself, but… he was tired. He had been looking into information of any kind since he could hack his way into the computers or stealthily sneak into buildings to gather information. Hell, he was one of the Boss’s oldest ‘agents’ having worked with her since her sister found him. 

“Hey if it isn’t Jake,” a fellow Turk greeted from his spot in Rufus Shinra’s office as the elevator slid open. Rufus Shinra, himself, was sitting behind the table working on some papers. He spared Jake a brief nod before returning to his work.

Jake gave his fellow Turk a small greeting smile, “Hey to you. I heard the VP was keeping you on your toes.”

“If you mean coming back from the Granite Bookend hitting me in the head,” the other Turk stated with amusement, “yeah, on my toes. I take it you’re not here to relieve our fellow Turk over there.” He pointed over to the other Turk standing guard across the way.

“Sorry, I’m only here to drop of some files for you boys and get more files,” Jake answered grinning widely, “a glorified delivery boy if you will.”

“Aw, poor little Jake getting regulated to delivery duty,” the Turk teased patting Jake’s shoulder, “hand over the files.”  
“Ah no, where are my files?” Jake said stepping away from the Turk, “Show me the files and we’ll do a switch at the same time.”

“You’re so cautious, Jake,” the Turk stated evenly moving to grab the files that were sitting on the shelf behind him, “here they are.”

They swapped files and Jake put them into his blazer. He gave a respectful nod towards Rufus Shinra before waving his hand at his fellow Turks and leaving the room with file in hand.

Jake smiled to himself pleased. He was going to be able to be back in Midgar on schedule. Perhaps, have some downtime before he had to be up as someone else. Plus, he’d have to report to Lazard as Kunsel in a few days about the mission he was assigned. Good thing he finished that early on with enough time to do other things while in Junon. Ah sweet sweet time management. What a lifesaver. Well… time to finish up loose ends and head back to Midgar.


End file.
